Memento mori
by CruentusMeretrix
Summary: Pain is one of the most common elements in life. But what will you do when it becomes too much?   10/Rose. Character death. M for disturbing scenes. No graphic coitus, sorry.


Memento mori

* * *

><p>Here we go, my first angsty fic, hope you like it. Been listening to Carmen - Aria Habanera, Cranberries – Zombie and Fi fi fo; and Cradle of filth – Nymphetamine while writing. Oh, and, this is post-DDay.<p>

Disclaimer: At least I own some bananas.

* * *

><p>Pain is my light and my darkness. Pain is the air I breathe. Pain is the rhythm of my hearts. But pain doesn't last forever. Usually, after a long period of pain, comes numbness, oh, so welcomed numbness and leaves only sadness. There is no pain, just regret. That is the normal grieving process. But sometimes the process goes wrong. After just a short period of pain, you become numb.<p>

And, no, definitely not in a good way.

That premature numbness changes what you are...and you simply don't care anymore.

Ω

Rose woke up in the Doctor's arms, as usual. They loved mornings, those little regressions made their illusions about forever seem true.

-Good morning, sleepyhead. - said the one who never sleeps. Except after sex.

Some things are universal.

-Hey.-

He slid down and caressed her lovely baby bump.

-Good morning to you, too, little one.-

-Erm, Doctor, he's actually trying to sleep.-

The Doctor returned to his pillow, his face flushed.

-I knew that.-

-Course you did. - Oh, and there it was, the tonguey smile. Some things you just can't resist.

They made sweet love and then just spent some time holding each other.

Later, they met in the console room.

-So, captain, where to?-

Since Rose was pregnant, and Gallifreyan pregnancy lasted for ten months, they agreed to travel only half of it and then settle on Earth for the rest. That meant only safe destinations were in the game.

-Oh, Dulcitera. You're going to love it. People are sugar-coated. Literally! They make everything out of sugar.-

-Mmm, I'd love some candies.-

-I'm thinking - lollypop.-

-You're just awful.-

-I know.-Trademark Secure-power-for-half-of-the-system grin.

Trip was supposed to be fun; but when they stepped out of the TARDIS, if they hadn't been so occupied with each other, they would've immediately noticed something was off.

Therefore, when they came into village, they were flabbergasted.

The peaceful sugary village they were expecting to see was a charred battlefield.

-Rose, get back to TARDIS.-

She chastely kissed him and said:"Be careful", then turned and walked back to TARDIS. She was stubborn, not stupid.

Ω

The cause of desctruction were the Stultus. They were violent and not particularly bright race. Their role model were Sontarans, therefore, their ignorance for honour was strange. They were grey in colour, but looked human, except for the barbs outlining their spine and upper arms.

The Doctor managed to stop them, as usual, using his faithful sonic and wits. They picked up their dignity or what was left of it, and headed to their ships. Dulciterans cheered and laughed with the Doctor, watching boogeymen going away. But then, the general of Stultus' army stepped before the Doctor and two soldiers dragged a familiar figure at his feet.

-Rose!-

She turned her head and looked him, looking like a broken animal, before she turned away again and coughed violently, blood leaking down her chin.

-We caught her just before she entered that box - the general smiled at him - and I believe this is yours. - He tossed blood coated bag at his feet.

No, it...just no. But then he looked at Rose, taking her in. It was apparent she was beaten, bruises and cuts running in almost parallel lines on her skin. But the most terrible of all was the stain that adorned half of her stomach and her lower half.

-You...no...oh Rose.- He went to her but was quickly restrained by two more of Stultus. The general just laughed.

-Well, what shall we do now? Yes, yes, I know. There is that line I always loved. Off with her head!-

-No, please! She didn' t do anything.-

-Hmm, doesn't matter. Though, you have a minute to say goodbye. I feel generous today. Another line I love: Ave moi!-

He leapt to her and they embraced.

-Rose, I don't know what to do. I always get us out. But, this time, there's nothing I can do.-

-Leave. Go and save yourself.-

-You really think I would ever leave you? If, Rose, if we have to die, at least we can be together.-

She looked at him, anguished, but completely at peace with her fate. Cupping his cheek, she whispered:"Invenymber, I love you."

-I love you, too, my Rose, always.-

-Forever. - He just laughed bitterly.

Stultus dragged him to stand up. And then forced him to watch his wife being decapitated. They took her head and tossed it in the bag at his feet.

There were stories about the Oncoming Storm. But they were never close to the truth.

He completely shut out and became the duke of darkness. Dulciterans ran and hid where they could, while Stultus stayed where they were, completely transfixed with the scene in front of them.

His eyes became coal black, timelines materialising and spreading from his back, forming monstrous wings. Artron energy seeped through his fingers and his gaze revealed no emotions.

He wiped out the whole of Stultus, dividing them and their ships to mere atoms.

He stood in a place for a while, then, as he calmed the storm, he picked the bloodied bag up, together with his wife's body and returned to TARDIS.

Ω

He burned his wife's and child's remains and spread the ashes all over Kasterborous constellation.

Then, he went to Earth, and briefly said goodbye to his closest friends: Sarah Jane, Mickey, Martha and Donna. Not real goodbye, but, in a way, he let them know they won't see him again.

He saved Jack for the end.

Materialising inside the Hub, he exited the TARDIS and embraced Jack, who was already waiting outside.

-Doctor? What happened? Where's Rose? Aww, did she make you sleep on a couch again?-

Doctor looked at him sadly, then handed him an envelope and turned to walk away.

Before he entered the TARDIS, he said one thing:"Good bye."

Ω

He didn't know what to do with himself. He contemplated suicide, but that was so utterly wrong.

Though, wouldn't it be wonderful to just, just stop?

He felt he was too much of a coward to actually do it. Therefore, he decided to spend the rest of his pathetic days inside the TARDIS, engulfed in sorrow and regret.

But, sometimes, universe decides you've filled your flight quota and gives you a break.

Maybe deity he never believed in showed him some mercy, for the first time in his long life, 'cause he didn't feel a thing when the TARDIS was hit by the incidental solar flare.

He died, surrounded with sun that warmed his beloved Earth, embraced by the sun that still warms Rose Tyler's face.

Somewhen.

Ω

Jack immediately opened the envelope, but the Doctor was gone.

The letter inside said: _Everything dies_.

* * *

><p>Please, review, just so I know not to write if it's bad. Don't wanna be Sulla's poet.<p>

Anyway, chocolate cake with banana filling for those who find Catch 22 relation.

The name used for the Doctor is roughly translated as the oncoming storm from Latin. Made it myself. :D

And, I really hope it wasn't too bleh.

* * *

><p>CM<p> 


End file.
